


closet

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: and i- oo-yeah 7 minutes but not really 7 minutes in heaven uwu





	closet

Like some dumb fucking cliché fanfiction, Dib and Zim were stuck in a dark fucking closet, pressed tight together. Dib wouldn't mind so much if Zim didn't squirm so much, so instead of having him rub against his junk, Dib picked Zim up and situated him above his hip. The alien screeched old fasionly, jerking to get away, and almost succeeded had it not been for the fact Dib growled.  
  
Not a pathetic grr, an actual growl that had Zim haulting. "Stop, you're making this worse for us." "Zim is upset." "About what?!" Dib hissed aggrivated to be put in such a compromising scene wirh a fucking alien. "6 minutes!" In the dark closet anything could fucking happen. Zim's fingers messed with the jacket, that fit just perfectly on Dib, in a way that bothered him.  
  
Dib grabbed Zim's arms releasing Zim's legs and they dropped as Dib slammed his wrists against the wall. "Dude stop!" Zim grinned in the dark, right where he wanted Dib. His legs quickly wrapped around Dib's hips, pulling him flush against his back side. "5 minute!"  
  
Dib's brain short-wired, breath stuttering when Zim slowly rolled his hips, his head thumping against the wall. Talk about a 180. "So this is what you were upset about?" Dib stuttered his own hips pushing back. "4 minutes!" Zim groaned heavily, back pushed against the wall as Dib moved foward and crushed Zim between his warm body and the cold wall. His mouth reached Dib's collar bone, he moved the shirt away with a PAK leg and promptly bit the bone, leaving a jagged trail of eclisped teeth.  
  
"3 Minutes." Dib backed away, blood on both his shoulder and his lip. He could feel them running down his face and chest. Zim stood against the wall panting as his lust and embarrassment fought in his mind. "Dib, kiss me."  
  
The alien hissed, and Dib was obliged to grabbing the alien again and forcing their mouths together. The alien choked on the blood filling his mouth, but lapped at it anywyas. So warm and tasted lovely.  
  
"2 minutes!" Dib shoved the alien back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his shirt was turning dark with blood from his collar bone. "Zim... what was that about." Zim fingered his glove. "The Tallest have... forced me to...break...my Irken oath... I am now a defect living on planet Earth."  
  
He whispered, quiet and ashamed. "I thought, since I'm now alone here in space, why not give the only person who paid any attention to me some...kisses..."  
  
Dib sighed. He knows those 'Tallest' were shit leader. They didn't know anything and were about as dumb as a rock, but they made sure invaders invade and got the job done he guessed.  
  
"1 minute"  
  
"Thats just fine Zim... Just fine."  
  
They sit in a comfortable silence and jump when the door opens cameras waiting to catch something embarrassing other than two creatures sitting completely in the dark.  
  
"Boring."  
  
Dib smiled to himself. kids 0 Dib 1.


End file.
